Soldum Seldor
is the young king of Seldor during the events of Galaxy Angel II. The fairies Kelsie and Santa Rosa speak for him, as he is forbidden to use his own voice to anyone that is not immediate family. Appearance Soldum wears a regal but modest looking robes of white and black with gold and purple trims. He covers his long violet hair in a turban-like wrap. In his younger days on Azeat, he wore a blue dress shirt with a shroud emblazoned with a crest. He wears an accompanying black pants and green belt and wears his long hair in a small ponytail. He also used to wear an eyepatch to differentiate himself from his royal alter-ego. History Early History Around a decade and a half before the start of Galaxy Angel II, Prince Soldum was went to Azeat by the order of his father to act as a liaison for an alliance between Seldar and Azeat. Soldum, or Stanley, befriended the Azeat Treasure Hunter group led by Garam and Masara Azeat. He grew interested in their recent discovery of some ancient technology, later revealed to be the Relic Raider, and he was brought down to the mine shaft to the dig site. During his excited inspection, a quake is felt and Garam quickly brought Soldum to the escape elevator. Since it could only fit a person at a time, Garam and Masara prioritized his life over theirs' and also requested that he save the life of their newborn daughter, Anise. Once Soldum and Anise reached safety, Masara would get on the elevator while Garam would follow last. However, the mineshaft collapsed, leaving Soldum and the infant Anise the only survivors. Years later, the Azeat and Seldar alliance would not become a reality but even then, Soldum's father would leave the planet to him as he became the new king. Around this time, the first contact with the EDEN universe would come to pass, and with Seldar being the "capital" of NEUE, Seldar forged an agreement with the Transbaal Empire to help advance NEUE's technology. He also had former Moon Angel Wing members Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma assist in the training of the Royal Guard, of which Lily was part of. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira During the events of ZR, much of Soldum's time would be as an hostage in Verel's enormous takeover of NEUE. With Milfie put under stasis, the EDEN Chrono Gate was deactivated and the only threat to Verel was Tact Mayers who was present in the NEUE universe. With the NEUE Gate's proximity to Seldar, Verel seized control of Seldar's military and forced Forte Stollen to cooperate with him to face Tact under the threat of Seldar's destruction if she was not cooperative. Chitose at this time was reassigned to the Elsior. Forte was successful in driving Tact away in the initial visit to Seldar after Kazuya's enlistment but Tact returned with Magiic's fleet and faced Forte head on. Forte's code for the location of the Crust Breakers would give Tact's fleet an advantage as the Luxiole made straight for their location. When Verel's forces are defeated and the imminent threat is removed, Verel's coup forces leave Seldar. In the the race toward the NEUE Gate, Tact was unsuccessful in chasing Verel's flagship to ABSOLUTE and the gate is closed behind him. Tact is visibly frustrated but he soon regains hope as Soldum arrives on the Luxiole himself to speak with them of another way to open the Chrono Gate. With the fairies Santa Rosa and Kelsie speaking for him, he proposes that they artificially power the Gate using Magiic's ships as a catalyst and with the H.A.L.O Systems of an Emblem Frame to power it. This is successful but only for a brief moment as only the Luxiole is able to make it through the Gate but in the end, they are successful in finishing off Verel once and for all. Mugen Kairo no Kagi In the 6th month period of peace, Seldar would regain its mighty fleet and it would formally be cut off from EDEN's support as new universes with civilizations to help nurture were discovered. Seldar would not find peace again however, as their shared ancestry with the progenitors of the Arms Alliance reappear edfrom their distant system with vengeance in their hearts. Led by the Three Marquis, the Arms Alliance fleet incapacitated the forces of Azeat, Pico, Magiic, and Seldar. Soldum dispatched a messenger to make for the Luxiole to tell them of the news but not before Kelsie and Santa Rosa confirmed Lily's fears that Seldar has been taken over once more. Seldar became the final battleground administered by the Three Marquis in their "game" and Genievres allowed for the Luxiole to bring reinforcements, with Magiic's fleet assisting them once again. The Three Marquis are defeated but Genievres deep hatred for Seldar had him refuse to go down without taking the planet down with him. The Three Marquis land their flagships upon a space station and power an enormous cannon aimed at the planet and Soldum is instantly notified of the battle's progress and the cannon aimed toward them. He sends the two fairies to the Luxiole carrying an ancient weapon for Lily to utilize and break apart the magic-powered cannon the Three Marquis are about to fire. With the fairies help, they channel the wills of the planet's knights down at the planet to power the blade. Soldum himself breaks the royal tradition of not speaking in his voice and addresses his people to lend their power to save their homeworld. Lily repels the magic blast and thanks to Tact's arrival, the Three Marquis are left with little reinforcements but are pulled through the Infinite Corridor. Soldum meets with Tact and Caraway in a meeting to discuss their plans with the Three Marquis' disappearance. In Natsume's route however, the damage the Arms Alliance has done and their actions alone incriminate her and to bridge things peacefully with the Three Marquis out of the way, an arranged marriage between Soldum and Natsume is proposed to fully bring peace. Kazuya is obviously against this but and with the help of the Rune Angel Wing sans Roselle, they are able to put Natsume and Kazuya out into Hokkori to wait things out. This event has Soldum realize what Kazuya was trying to do and he decides to call the marriage off. Either way, the marriage is canceled as the Infinite Corridor brings the White Moon to NEUE and the Luxiole is invited inside the rift. Soldum offers his help with the Seldar Fleet but by the rules set by the Will emissary Parfait, the Luxiole is not allowed to bring allies. Eigou Kaiki no Toki With the war against the Will beginning in NEUE, Soldum remains on Seldar to defend his planet. Soldum makes an appearance back on Seldar where it is revealed that he was friends with Anise's parents and he apologizes to her for inadvertently causing their demise. He also reveals Anise's technical royal lineage but he mainly appears to apologize to Anise and reveal more of her backstory that is linked with his. Kelvin Crepe gives the Rune Angel Wing an artifact that belonged to Soldum and requests that they return it for him. Soldum is met in person when where the Rune Angel Wing show up to deliver his artifact and also share news of that the Will are interested in the "Crimson Blade" a sacred keepsake of the planet. Soldum decrees that a protector for the sword must be found and assigns Lily to find her old teacher. The crew returns to Soldum after finding Lily's teacher Aila and they showcased to Lily's secret of being a half-blood. Aila is revealed to be Lily's mother and the crew witness Soldum's fair opinion of the persecuted Red Eye tribe and expresses his appreciation for the people's struggles and how their actions made the empire as strong as it is now, a statement that Lily was overjoyed to hear from him. With the Rune Angel Wing being called back, Aila is left with the Crimson Blade and presumably stays in the capital. Soldum is not seen again until the final chapters, where Kazuya's chosen Angel was taken away by the Will leader Herea possessing Roselle's reconstructed body. Herea throws an enormous amount of Will ships against the Luxiole and while they are victorious, Herea only brings more ships to face them. The Seldar fleet drives out behind the Luxiole and assists in repelling the invaders. Soldum offers the help of his people, repaying the Luxiole after saving his planet many times before and declares that Seldar and NEUE oppose the Will. With the universe busy with dealing with the Will, the Luxiole is called back to ABSOLUTE by Tact as the Central Globe has been taken over. Soldum tells Coco and the Luxiole to make for ABSOLUTE as it will finally be time for the people of NEUE to defend their home. Personality While he is personally silent in his first appearance, Soldum shows extreme gratitude toward the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing from saving his planet from peril on multiple occasion. He maintains his utmost loyalty and kindness to the Luxiole's crew in all of his appearances and treasures the friendship and their efforts for their universe. Soldum' benevolence is apparent in all of his appearances as he is respectful of the young Rune Angel Wing and treats them as friends and has talked to them in casual occasions. Soldum upholds his responsibilities but prioritizes his people above tradition and law, as seen when he spoke to his soldiers with his own voice, breaking the royal tradition. Trivia *Soldum's first name comes from a variety of Japanese plum of the same name. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters